Time after Time
by Day Star
Summary: Matt relives a past life experience. Song fic. Taito/Yamachi


tat

Disclaimer: Don't own em. Its a tragedy. It really is. Taito?Yamachhi alert. This means boy liking boys. Dont like, don't read.  
  


Time after Time  


  
Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,   
And think of you   
Caught up in circles confusion...   
Is nothing new   
Flashback; warm nights...   
Almost left behind   
Suitcases of memories,   
Time after...   
  
It was another beautiful afternoon in the digital world. The digidestined were taking a well deserved rest break. T.K. was taking a nap. Tai was staring up at the clouds. Mimi, Sora, Izzy and Joe were having an indepth theological discussion.  
  
Reincarnation is illogical. There is no proof. Izzy states.  
  
Does everything have to be sciency with you? Some things you just can't explain, like love. Mimi exclaims, as she continues to gather flowers.  
  
But would you really want to come back? Wouldn't we remember our past lives then? Sora questioned. She wanted to keep an open mind, for now.  
  
No, but you can make yourself remember. Mimi answered. She was thrilled, being treating like she was a wise old teacher, a very unusual experience for her.  
  
Izzy looks at Mimi skeptically. How can you make yourself remember? You can't just make yourself remember something if it never happened to you in your mind.  
  
Not mind Izzy, soul. Reincarnation is the same soul, inhabiting different bodies. Sora ventured.  
  
Its still illogical. How could I have been someone else, and still me? Izzy said, tapping away at his laptop.  
  
It is kind of a romantic idea. Imagine being able to find the people you care about time after time. Joe ventured quietly.   
  
What do you think Matt? Mimi asked, in an effort to get the blonde loner to participate.   
  
That's stupid.  
  
MAATTT! Don't you dare call me stupid. Your stupid! Mimi retorted.  
  
  
  
Matt stalked off. Unfortunately he didn't notice the tree branch until he slammed into it.  
  
Sometimes you picture me...   
I'm walking too far ahead   
You're calling to me, I can't hear   
What you've said...   
Then you say... go slow...   
I fall behind...   
The second hand unwinds   
  
Blue eyes open, and try to focus on the navy shapes surrounding him.  
  
Your awake!  
  
Hey, tell the Captain that the Luteniant is coming too!  
  
An older bearded gentleman, dressed in a navy uniform entered the tent. Matt sits up slowly, and groans. His head is killing him.  
  
Glad to see that your up.  
  
Where am I? Who am I?  
  
It looks like you have amnesia son. You got grazed by a reb bullet.  
  
Reb bullet?  
  
yes, you are Luteniant Matthew Shide of the Union army company 12-D Virginia.  
  
Wait a minute! What year is it?  
  
  
  
The youth pales considerably. Maybe he's just flipped. yeah. this whole thing is a hallucination.  
  
I think you better rest up. We have a big battle coming up.  
  
Matt was more than a little confused. This cannot be real he thinks.  
  
The general chuckles. I'll see you in the morning. You needed to be well rested.  
  
I do?  
  
If you're lost you can look   
And you will find me   
Time after time   
If you fall I will catch you   
I'll be waiting   
Time after time   
  
  
Matt lays back down. This has to be a dream. He was in some world with some other kids, and a wolf. What were their names? Maybe that was a dream. Matt could remember his life on the farm house now. His mother had long brown hair, and sang all the time. She taught him how to read music. His younger brother Teddy was always imitating him. Until....the war. Damn rebs killed Teddy. Teddy had run away to be a drummer boy. They had killed him. He had only been 15 years old, and they killed him. Those rebs were monsters. They all deserved to die.  
  
There was another person he remembered. His best friend Ty Kaya. The wild brown haired youth and him had been inseperatable. Ty was more than his best friend, he loved him. The kind of love other boys had for girls. It was wrong. But being with Ty always felt so right. The stolen kisses between them had been so sweet. But they had a fight Something stupid. Ty left. What had they been fighting about?   
  
A figure appears in the pale lamplight. Matt knew this figure as well as he knew himself. Nobody else in the world had that wild brown hair, those soulful brown eyes.  
  
  
  
Shh. Not so loud. Do you want me to get hung? He whispered softly.  
  
Why are you here?  
  
I just wanted to make sure you were all right. Tyå moves out of the shadows, and perches carefully on the cot. Matt can't help but stare at the Confederate gray uniform that stretched over Ty's wide chest.  
  
Ty smirks sadly as the blue eyes stare at his gray uniform.  
  
Thats right Matt. Ty Kaya is now Luteneient Major of the Confederate States of America Virginian Army 190-2.  
  
But, why?  
  
You know why Matt. Its all we fought about last year. He reaches out and smoothes Matt's blonde locks. I was sorry to hear about your brother. I always thought of him as my little brother too.  
  
Many soldiers rush in and drag Ty roughly from the room.  
  
Matt! Help me! Matt makes no move, he can only stare as Ty is taken away.  
  
You hang at dawn Reb. One of the soldiers says just before throwing him into the prison tent.  
  
******  
  
Ty gazes at Matt with his one good eye in disbelief. The other swollen shut, and turning black.  
  
  
  
Shh. I can't watch you get hung. Matt cuts Tai free from his bonds.  
  
The sneak away into the forest. Ty clutches Matt's arm. Come with me. We'll go home.  
  
I can't.  
  
Lets go west then. I don't care where we go, but I want to be with you. Ty pleads softly.  
  
No. I can't. Go before I change my mind. Matt says coldly.  
  
I guess this is goodbye. Ty says softly, gazing at the cold blue eyes, hoping for some flicker of emotion in them. Seeing none, he sighs. Goodbye my friend.  
  
Matt continues to stand and watch his retreating form. Goodbye my friend. I love you.  
  
After my picture fades and darkness has   
Turned to gray   
Watching through windows... you're wondering   
If I'm okay   
Secrets stolen from deep inside   
The drum beats out of time...   
  
Every beat of his heart is agony, but he forces to crawl across the body strewn field. He falls down beside his friend, his lover, his, yes, his soul mate. He cradles the young man against him, trying not to look at all the blood flowing from his still form. Their blood pools together on the ground, staining the earth crimson.  
  
Ty, I'm sorry.  
  
Don't be. Ty's brown eyes stare into his blue ones.  
  
I love you. Matt sobs.  
  
Ty gently brushes one of the tears away from his cheek.  
  
Don't cry my love. Next time will get it right. I promise.  
  
Next time, I swear nothing will come between us. Not even us. Matt vowed.   
  
I love you Matt. His brown eyes smiled at him, and then stared glossy at the sky.  
  
I'll find you again Ty. Matt continued to cradle his soul mate, even after his spirit joined Ty in the hereafter.  
  
If you're lost you can look   
And you will find me   
Time after time   
If you fall I will catch you   
I'll be waiting   
Time after time   
  
A pair of concerned brown eyes hover above him.  
  
Matt, thank God your all right.  
  
You said go slow...   
I fall behind   
The second hand unwinds...  
  
Matt says in disbelief. Your alive! He caresses the face in front of him, and embraces the boy tightly. Your alive.  
  
If you're lost you can look   
And you will find me   
Time after time   
If you fall I will catch you   
I'll be waiting   
Time after time   
  
Tai is shocked by the demonstrativeness the blonde was showing.  
  
Of course I am, why wouldn't I be? Are you okay Matt?  
  
The blonde smiles softly. Yes. I am now.  
  
Good. Agumon and I are going to scout ahead for a place to camp, you need rest. And Matt? Tai turns and grins.  
  
Next time your walking watch out for tree branches Mr. oh so Cool.  
  
Whatever Tai.  
  
But softly he whispers to himself. I found you, and this time we'll get it right.  
  
If you're lost...   
...Time after time   
Time after time   
Time after time   
Time after time 


End file.
